


Wild Monkey Love

by LizaCameron



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s07e10 Running Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizaCameron/pseuds/LizaCameron
Summary: Donna and Josh find a way to work out the tension, postRunning Mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Josh checked his watch as the cab wove its way through Georgetown and felt a wave of irritation replace the excitement of the evening. She hadn't called yet… she was supposed to have called in by now. He'd only stayed at the victory thing for a while. After all with six weeks left until election, time for celebration was a luxury he didn't have. Which isn't to say he hadn't celebrated, he had. A dry toast to Leo, a couple pats on the back for the whole team and a jaunty fist pump in the air as the group had watched the post-debate analysis on the news channels spin in Leo's favor. That had taken about 30 minutes and then the party went on without him.

After another hour spent staring at figures, percentages, polls and positions back at the office, he was now on his way home at just before 1am. The relief of Leo's performance was catching up with him. He'd been so uptight and worried that he hadn't been able to sleep the last two nights, but now he was exhausted. Finally… a night that ended on an up-note, which might lead to some actual honest-to-goodness sleep. Except that he still had one thing on his agenda. 

He checked his watch again; she was way past their appointed phone call time. Again he felt the irritation tumble around in his gut, this time it quickly turned from mild irritation to annoyance. But he wasn't sure if he was annoyed because she had apparently ignored his order to check in… or if he was disappointed because he hadn't really talked to her in the last day and a half and he had a strong almost insatiable desire to hear her voice… or if he was worried that there might be a valid, ominous reason that she hadn't complied with his request. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check and make sure he hadn't missed a message; as if on cue it vibrated in his hand.

Even though he'd been annoyed moments earlier, he couldn't stop the small, involuntary smile that crossed his lips when he realized who it was. 

"You're on the plane?" He answered with a voice that was tired, yet still had traces of the earlier debate jubilance. 

"Yes."

"You were supposed to call me an hour ago."

"I was?"

"Yes, I asked you to call as soon as you were wheels up."

"You asked me to call when we were on the way back and we're currently on the way back. I'm calling you my first free minute. The Congressman wanted to change tomorrow's schedule—nothing big, he wants to do the Veteran thing— but he wanted to go over everything when we first boarded so he could try and catch a few Zs on our way home."

Josh's gut tightened at the mention of the Congressman overriding his decision on the Veteran thing, without telling him. "How is he?"

"Sneezing."

"Goo-" Josh stopped mid reply. "That's not good."

"Bram sent someone to the drug store for one of those vitamin pack herbal cold remedy things, hopefully that will ward it off."

"You know, you should get him some of that Echinacea… and Vitamin C… and… maybe some Zinc, yeah, have Bram send someone for some Z-"

"Josh." With a deep breath she interrupted his helpful micromanaging. On one hand she honestly loved having the excuse to talk to him, on the other he didn't have time to consume himself with minutia like what was in the Congressman's cold remedy or what the Congressman ordered on his cheese steak. 

"Yes?"

"What do you think is in a vitamin pack herbal cold remedy thing?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Turns out its Echinacea, Vitamin C and Zinc among other ingredients."

He paused a moment to let that sink in. "See your way they're all mixed together and diluted, I find that for colds taking the vitamins and herbs in their most pure form is best."

She couldn’t stifle a small laugh. "You do, do you? When is the last time you took any of those things?"

Josh ignored that and changed the subject to the thing foremost on his mind. "Did you watch?"

She smiled to herself before answering. "Watch what?"

"Donna! What do you mean watch what? I'm sorry if this little thing we call a national campaign is distracting you from the MTV beach party you were apparently throwing in Houston, but-"

Rolling her eyes, she looked out the window of the plane into the dark night sky and cut him off, "Do you not even know when I'm messing with you anymore?"

That stopped Josh mid-thought and hit a little too close to home. The truth was he hadn't been able to a get a solid read on her since she started working for Santos/McGarry. As his assistant he'd thought of her as an open book, at least professionally. She was the best assistant imaginable, she took care of him, she was loyal and dedicated and she made him laugh. Or she was loyal and dedicated right up to the minute she was no longer loyal and dedicated and abandoned him with barely a goodbye. He decided he couldn’t address that particular subject, not at the moment.

"Maybe now is not the time for messing. What did you think?"

"I think that the MTV comment was uncalled for." She rummaged in her purse for an aspirin, her head was killing her.

In an instant, Josh felt his blood pressure rise. He clenched his fist and gritted his teeth; this was getting to be out of control. He was the campaign manager, the one in charge; even if she was… was Donna… he deserved some respect, maybe most especially from her. "Don't tell me what's called for-"

She ignored his tone and implored, "She's mortified, Josh. Truly mortified, she wants to crawl in a hole. This is really overwhelming for her, so if maybe she could escape jokes coming from the man running her husband's campaign it would a step in the right direction."

Actually feeling a bit chastised, Josh unclenched his hand and scrubbed it through his hair. He waited a beat before admitting, "My joke wasn't actually aimed at her."

"I know."

"It was aimed at you."

"I know that too… and I don't know how they got it and I'm not going to tell her what kind of underwear she can and can't wear. And I tried, but a snorting bull between the Congressman and the phone wouldn't have stopped him from calling the editor of that paper."

He took a deep cleansing breath, before admitting, "Actually, the tabloid shot… it works for us."

"Yeah and I explained that to her, but I think she found it cold comfort as half of America ogles her gluteus maximus while buying groceries this week." Donna took a deep breath. "I also… Josh, I told her that she might want to start thinking about what kind of first lady she wants to be, and… I told her that I would like to help her with that."

"You did?"

"I did."

"Is that something you think you should have run by, say, your boss before putting out there?"

"You have an objection to me helping Helen define herself, thus becoming a stronger asset on the campaign trail?"

"Well, not when you put it like that, but it's not your decision, you need to run things by-"

"This is me running it by you; that's what I'm doing right now. She needs help and I think I can help her."

As much as it irked Josh that she was making decisions without consulting him, he also knew she was right. She was the right person to help Helen. Which actually irked him even more, because it just reminded him of how much things had change, how she no longer needed his guidance anymore, no longer needed him anymore. And this new Donna often seemed to forget who was in charge. Somewhere in the rational part of his mind he knew that constantly reminding his people that he was the boss, was not a textbook example of leadership. But lately, Josh was having a difficult time thinking rationally when it came to Donna. He was drawn to her, he craved being around her. If she was working on something, he found himself overly concerned with the details. He was crazed with election, but he still made excuses to be around her. Just seeing her or talking to her brought a lift to his heart and a smile to his face. But then she would say something or do something and be the epitome of confidence and poise and suddenly he would realize that she could leave at any minute and be just fine without him. Just like before, and he found himself not knowing whether he was coming or going. If it was possible to be comforted by someone presence and so unsettled by it at the same time… that was Josh's current state when it came to Donna.

He took another deep breath and decided to try and steer the conversation to a safer course. This time he was more specific with the question. "What did you think of Leo tonight?"

She smiled as she sat back in her seat and tried to get comfortable. "Strong, on-message, great on health care, great on education, great on energy… stumbled a bit on Bartlet's record but it wasn't damaging. When I first read it, I was afraid it might backfire, but you obviously made the right choice in leaking it and lowering expectations. He completely blew expectations out of the water."

Josh nodded his head, even though Donna couldn't see him. It pleased him that her analysis was right in line with his. "Actually, the leak… that wasn't me."

"You didn't leak it?"

"Nope."

"Huh…" Donna was silent for a thoughtful moment. "Between that and the Helen thong photo, we're really on top of our message this weekend, aren't we?"

"You're the second person to say something like that to me today." He thought back to Toby's comment and his current strained relationship with his candidate, a candidate who, as of a week ago, had wanted to replace him with his running mate. "I'm beginning to think everyone is in agreement that I'm a raving incompetent." He paused a beat before he continued, "By the way, that wasn't an invitation to agree."

"I didn't agree. Actually, I kinda want to whap you upside the head. Leo won tonight. You won tonight. We all won tonight. Why don't you give it a rest?"

His jaw clenched tight and he felt his eye twitch. "You're lippy lately."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you should really try much harder to not do that."

"I guess it's the new me."

"Can we get the old you back?"

Her face was expressionless as she stared straight forward. She shouldn’t have baited him but she had a headache and she was tired and he was obviously still stubbornly holding on to his resentment towards those who had considered replacing him. He was stressed and it was stressing her out. 

"She's back at an MTV beach party doing very important work; I think she's dressed as a German cocktail waitress while following around a fratboy security risk."

Stunned, he waited a moment before questioning tersely, "Is that a little joke?"

"A little one, but it was funnier in my head."

"Do you think it would be wise to keep making those?"

"Unfunny jokes? Probably not, I'll try to restrict myself only to the funny ones."

"You… your… this has got to stop. I'm the boss… you're the… whatever you are. I think-"

"And I think that it would not be wise to have this conversation over the phone when we're both exhausted." Donna interrupted flatly.

"You think?" His voice was extremely terse. "I think I say when we have a conversation and-"

"Josh, seriously it's late and I'm tired, you're tired… and cranky. Maybe we could talk after we've both gotten some sleep." 

"Fine," A muscle worked in his jaw angrily, "Be in my office at 7:30 tomorrow morning."

"I'll bring bagels." Rolling her eyes, Donna put the phone in its cradle and then settled back to try and find a comfortable position in order to get some rest on the plane.

***

Donna got a full blissful hour of sleep on the plane. Now most people wouldn't have been able to sleep after having such an up and down, contentious conversation with the big boss. But Donna wasn't most people and her boss wasn't most bosses. First off all he wasn't her boss, sure he was above her on the flow chart. Actually, he was above everyone but the Congressman on the flow chart. But she technically worked for Lou, and Lou reported directly to the Congressman. Not that she didn't respect his position, she did; there was probably no one on earth who respected him more. But the man was in desperate need of someone who could smack him around a little. And she had elected herself to the position.

The truth was that she knew she'd been pushing it a bit lately. But he'd been wound into such a tight ball; she was frightened that if she didn't loosen the pressure a little he was going to spontaneously combust. And an exploding campaign manager wouldn't do anybody any good. Besides there was also the fact that sometimes it seemed like he would be perfectly content with going back to their old dynamic, and she had no intention of doing that. She was older now, and wiser, and she knew what she wanted. And slipping back to the place they'd been, that was not it. She would wait until after election before pushing the issue, but in the meantime, she wasn't going to get sucked into the rut again.

***

"Josh…"

In his dream there was an angel… or maybe she was a really hot hooker hallucination—you know random hot chick who stops by for no-stings attached dream sex-- hovering over him saying his name. 

"Josh, wake up."

"Wha?" He mumbled through a sleep haze as he squinted up at her. She was really pretty. With one hand he reached up to touch her. Her hair was so silky and golden. Do hallucination hookers have such heavenly hair? It was like she was there, but now he could see more clearly and he knew this wasn't just any old angel or hooker hallucination.

"Donna…" His fingers hit flesh-- warm, soft flesh. Donna. So life like. He slid the pads of his fingers over her lips. They were damp and parted under his touch. There was a jolt deep inside of him; every part of him wanted more. He caressed his palm across her cheek and she leaned into his touch so that soon his fingers feathered into her hair and his palm rested against her ear. 

"Josh?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she sat on the edge of his bed leaning over him. She had things to say. She even had a speech planned and everything, but she currently couldn’t remember any of it. Because of the way he was touching her and looking at her under such drunken heavy lids. It was sexy, even though it was dark in the room and she couldn’t really see where his eyes were focused. Still, his touch made her flutter and her heart skipped a beat at the sensual feel of his fingers on her skin. 

"Donna…" It came out as a husky mumble. With growing need he moved his hand farther around so he was caressing her neck. He wanted her and she was here. He was going to have her. In one swift movement-- that was quite impressive for a mostly sleeping man—he slipped his hand around her neck and flipped her towards him. 

"Josh! What are you doing?!" She squealed as she tumbled over him and landed on the bed right next to him.

Josh rolled with her momentum; his arm was still around her neck so they ended with her flat on her back and him partially on top of her. Just where he wanted her, feeling her body under him sent another electric jolt to his groin and his body was alert now. Fully alert. And with that sexual alertness, came the beginnings of mental alertness. He stopped and looked down at her. Her blonde hair was fanned out against his sheets and her eyes were wide. Too wide, they looked like they were going to pop right out of her head. She appeared startled and a little frightened as she looked up at him. And then the situation registered, his own eyes went wide and suddenly he was awake. "Donna?"


	2. Wild Monkey Love

"Yes." Her voice was hoarse and breathless. She was still wearing the orange Henley and olive cargo pants from earlier, but even though he was fully dressed she could feel him. Through her pants and the sheets and the comforter and whatever he had on under the covers—which frankly didn't seem like much—she could feel his arousal and it made her breathless.

"Donna!" Quickly he bolted backwards, but with the way Donna had tumbled over him he was a bit tangled in the bedding so he was only able to push his chest up and away from her. 

"Hi." She gave him a small smile. How in the hell was she going to explain this? This wasn't how this was supposed to happen. She was supposed to wake him up and force him to have a conversation that he didn't want to have. She wasn't supposed to end up in his bed; trapped under his… his 'alertness' before they'd even exchanged pleasantries! 

Coming to his house had been a split-second, spur of the moment decision. Bram had been giving her a ride home from the airport and she heard herself telling him to make a left not a right. Suddenly, she didn't want to wait another day, another night, another second, she had to see him. They had to clear the air. Thankfully it was late and Bram had had no idea where she lived or that he was not dropping her at her own place.

"Hi." He repeated slowly, trying to focus on what was happening. "You're really here?"

"Yes."

"In my bedroom?"

"Yes."

"You're here?" He asked again, clearly having trouble wrapping his mind around the situation.

"If I'm not here," she glanced down her body to where he was still laying against her and then back up to his eyes, "Then you're really happy to see someone who looks a lot like me."

His eyes widened in horror and he hastily leaned back even further, untangling the comforter and rolling his body all the way off of her. Donna sighed with relief. She couldn’t concentrate while having full bodily contact with certain areas of his anatomy. Although, the moment he rolled off of her, her own body felt suddenly bereft of the contact. Having him on top of her hadn't been unpleasant.

He swallowed hard before beginning, "What…" It came out froggy so he cleared his throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to continue our conversation." She hopped he wouldn’t notice the nervous quiver in her voice. Damn! It probably wouldn't have been there if she hadn't of ended up prone in his bed. Typical, it was his fault.

"It's…" He rubbed his eye with his fist and craned his neck towards the nightstand. When he got the information he desired, he whipped his head back around. "It's 3am!"

"Yes, it is." 

"I just went to bed a little bit ago."

"Are you saying this is a bad time?" 

"How the hell did you get in here?"

Still flat on her back, Donna shoved her hand into her pocked and pulled out her keys. She held up her key ring that dangled the spare key to his place.

He reached for the keys so he could inspect them closer. "You still have it?"

She nodded. "Don’t you still have the key to my place?"

"No."

Cocking her head, she just stared at him until he relented. "Yes, but not on my key ring." 

"Yours is still on my key ring."

"And you thought you'd let yourself in."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Again… so we can finish our conversation."

"Didn't I say something about 7:30 tomorrow morning in my office?"

She didn't answer. Instead she posed a question of her own as he eyes traveled over him. "You sleep in your birthday suit?"

His eyebrows almost popped all the way off the top of his forehead and as if realizing for the first time that he was bare-chested, he immediately gathered the sheet and pulled it tightly to his chest. "Yes… no… I have boxers on."

"Oh good. Because I don't think we should have this conversation while you're naked. But boxers are okay."

"They are?" She saw his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he gulped. This hadn't started like it was supposed to, but other than him being almost naked and trying to have his way with her while sleeping, so far so good. He had definitely been caught with defenses down, unlike how he would have been in the office the next morning.

"So you've been uptight with me. We should talk about that."

"You want to talk about your insubordination at 3am after attacking me in my bed?"

"Me? Attacking you? I shook your shoulder to politely wake you and the next think I know I'm on the bottom and you're on top about to ravish me!"

He ignored the ravishing part, although it sent another bolt of electricity straight through him. "3am, in my bed, while I’m in boxers is not the time to have this conversation." 

"I think it's the perfect time for us to have this particular conversation."

Relenting, he sighed and tried to remember why he'd been pissed at her. It was hard, because his natural state when it came to Donna was not anger and his current state was being driven by how very much he liked a whole lot of things about her. Like her hair and her skin and her smile and the way she smelled and felt, but he dug deeper. "Yes, you see… I… um… I'm the boss and it wouldn’t be out of line for you to show me proper respect. Case in point, Donna, campaign staffers should not be breaking into my house and into my bed. I'm the one running this ship. You report to me."

"I didn't break in, I have a key, you pulled me into your bed, and, actually, I report to Lou."

"An insignificant distinction." 

"Actually, it's a very significant distinction."

Josh let his head fall back against the headboard in defeat, "Donna, I swear I don't know who you think you-"

"Josh, I'm sorry if you've felt that I've been out of line." She turned on her side and propped herself up by her elbow. "But the truth is that you are neurotic and micro-managing and if you don't relax and let everyone do their job you're going to end up killing yourself. The Congressman trusts you; you just need to get over yourself, remember that and trust him. As for who I am? I'm the one who will tell you that to your face and who cares enough to try and do something to help." Her eyes fell from his to the scar on his chest. "I'm also the one who's here and I'm not leaving."

Stunned, Josh studied her. For some reason it was okay if she called him neurotic and micro-managing and questioned his authority, if she also promised she wasn't leaving. 

"You are here," he repeated breathlessly.

"And I'm not leaving." She reiterated softly as she put a hand on his chest to reassure him. His bare chest. His skin was taunt and smooth and she felt his muscle tense enticingly under her touch. She traced her fingers across the light smattering of hair and then down the white line that bisected his chest. Just from that minimal contact she felt herself flood with desire. Now her eyes flashed up to meet his. Again he looked at her from under heavy lids, but this time she could see his eyes. They were dark and filled with unmistakable desire.

It was impossible to determine who kissed whom first. One of life's great mysteries. He'd rolled towards her, so he was once again on his side, at just the moment she'd leaned forward… and their lips met somewhere in the middle. At first neither of them really moved, their lips were locked together sweetly, chastely, but motionless. As if both of them were so shocked that it was finally happening that they didn't know what to do. But moments later, once again perfectly in sync, they both sank deeper into the kiss at exactly the same time. 

Their mouths opened slightly and suddenly lips and tongues were moving in sweet unison. 

Donna, still lying on her side and propped on one elbow ran her hand lovingly from his bare waist up to the area under his arm and back again. She loved the feeling of his sinuous build under her touch, the way his lips and tongue played deliciously with her own, the way his free arm had snaked around her back and tugged her whole body closer to him. 

Josh was on a carnival ride, a whirling, spinning, sensual carnival ride. Donna was kissing him. Or he was kissing Donna. Or both. Her mouth was supple, yet demanding against his own. He slid his tongue along hers and thought for a second he was going to pass out from the heady sensation. His deft fingers played with the hem of her shirt and as it crept upwards his fingers found they had free access to slide along the skin of her tight belly. With every touch and with every taste he wanted more.

Lying side-by-side on the bed, facing each other, they kissed and they kissed and then they kissed some more. They also continued the touching and light fondling, but their lips never broke contact. Or at least they didn't until Donna's arm – the one that was under her propping her up—gave out. As a nod to Josh's skill as a kisser, she hadn't even noticed that her arm had turned numb.

"Ow." Donna complained as she flopped on to her back.

It took Josh a second to open his eyes and figure out what had happened. His first reaction was that he missed the presence of her lips on his own, but he got over that when he realized she was hurt.

With worry crinkling his brow, he frowned, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

She blushed at his concern. "I'm fine, it's just my arm got a little numb there from the way I was leaning on it." He instantly shifted over her so he could start rubbing the slightly injured appendage. 

She watched him as he took careful pains to massage every inch of flesh on her arm. A few minutes later his eyes found hers. He asked hopefully, "That better?" 

"Yeah." She answered with a quick head bob; her eyes never left his face as he continued to hover over her. 

She saw him bite his lower lip and then look down as if surveying her position in his bed. Now she was flat on her back and he was sitting up a bit looking down at her. His eyes met hers.

"We make out now? That's something we do?" 

"Well… we just did." She answered softly.

He was breathless and his heart was racing and he was fairly certain he had never been this aroused in his entire life. All the blood had raced from his brain and he couldn't think, and that was a problem. Because not being able to think was a huge problem for a guy who was the manager of a campaign for President.

When he finally spoke, he avoided her eye by staring past her at the headboard. "We have six weeks to election."

"So?"

"We can't do this now."

"We can't do what now?" Her voice held all the foreboding she felt, he was retreating from her again.

"This…" He motioned between the two of them with one hand and then fell back so now they were lying on their backs side-by-side. "Make out. It's too distracting. I'll spend every minute thinking about what's it's like to kiss you—beyond words by the way-- and wondering when I'll have the opportunity to do it again. There is no way I'm going to be able to concentrate on this campaign if I'm putting energy into wooing you. And the same goes for you for that matter. So we can not start this right now. I can't do it justice. We can't do it justice."

"We can't?" Her heart clenched at his words. The kissing had been sublime; being told that they couldn't do it again was the stuff of heart break. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. 

"No, so you have to get up and leave right now—actually I don't want you driving home at this time of night. You stay here and I'll go to your house to sleep and we'll forget about the making out thing, at least for now."

"You'll go to my house to sleep?" She asked with a tiny laugh, despite how sick she felt. 

He let that sink in, with a small smile he glanced over at her. "Are you saying that's not practical?"

"Not so much."

"Fine, you stay here and I'll go out to the couch. I'm sure they will be no sleeping knowing that you're in here… in my bed, but it's only six weeks, who needs sleep?"

Donna stared at the ceiling. This couldn’t be how it was supposed to be. Other people had sex while doing important jobs! Hell, she knew for a fact that the Congressman did. He was more important than Josh. Why if one was to believe what they read in the papers, one would think he was an animal… that he and Helen were like wild monkeys or something when they got together. Maybe it was different because they were in love… and, crazy thought… admitted it. Finally, she pushed herself back up on to her elbow. "Or there is one other option."

"What's that?" Josh asked her with equal parts hope and trepidation.

"The wild monkey love option." She had no idea what she was talking about.

"The wild monkey love option?" He said each word slowly and precisely.

"Yes."

"What is that?" He was more than a little intrigued.

"That's the option where you stop thinking so much; tear these clothes off of me and we make wild monkey love until morning."

His heart stopped. And his throat was dry. Despite these things he found a way to ask, "And that won't be distracting to the campaign?"

"Well probably, but in a good way. You need to relax, Josh, in a serious way, and there is no better stress reducer on the planet. And you'll be ten times more effective, because you'll be less tense seeing as you'll no longer be in the middle of some marathon sex drought-"

"I'm not in the middle of a marathon sex drought." Josh defended hotly. Donna just stared at him until he relented, "Fine, I'm in the middle of a marathon sex drought."

"Don't worry, the same goes for me, so again, good for both of us – and you won't have to sit in your office all day wondering what it will be like to have sex with me, because we'll have already done it – it's going to be fabulous, by the way." To punctuate that thought she once again ran her hand down his torso all the way to the spot where sheet pooled around his waist. But this time her wandering hands didn't stop. She smoothed her hands over his skin and slid them down under the fabric in order to cup his behind. He moaned and slid toward her and in so doing the sheet slid even further down.

She glanced down and her breath caught in her throat and her own need pulsed between her thighs. "You're not wearing boxers."

"I know." It was dark, but she could have sworn he turned a bit pink as she blatantly stared at him in all of his naked glory. And she was thrilled to learn that in Josh's case the term glory was not hyperbole.

"You lied." She licked her lips as she continued to stare at his arousal.

"I did."

"You do sleep in your birthday suit."

"I… uh… well… actually… I would usually have boxers on, probably a T-shirt too, but I haven't really done laundry and when I got out of the shower I noticed only one clean pair of boxers in there and I thought I'd save 'em for tomorrow. And as it turns out I look and feel really stupid wearing only a T-shirt and no boxers… so tonight you find me naked."

"Why did you lie?" 

"You were in my bed and I was buck naked, lying seemed like the right thing to do under the circumstances."

She looked from his straining arousal to his eyes. "So we're going to do the wild monkey love thing?"

A smile spread across his face as he quickly warmed up to the idea. "Well, this monkey love thing could work. Then we don't have to worry about the other crap. We're already there. There's no distraction and worrying about wooing, because we know as soon as we get the next free minute we can just go make more, wilder monkey love. And you're you and I’m me, so we know what's required of us the next six weeks and we'll do what we have to do and make wild monkey love when we can.

'Other crap?' Suddenly, Donna started to rethink the wild monkey love option. She liked some of the 'other crap.' She narrowed her eyes at him. "You won't have to worry about the other crap? So basically you want to have me, but without all the stuff guys are supposed to do to get the girl?"

"It was your idea." He charged; not exactly clear on how he possibly could have taken the wrong path on this one.

"I know… I'm just saying. A girl sometimes just wants to feel that the guy has put in the time, you know, that he's worthy."

Suddenly, his eyes drilled through her with a passion and intensity she'd never seen before. His hand came up and lightly traveled the line of her jaw, before coming to a cup her cheek tenderly. 

"I committed a Federal crime to protect you, I flew to Germany without so much as a toothbrush and I pined for you every minute of every day that we were apart."

As if a balloon was rising in her chest she felt her heart expand and fill with a joy she had never felt before. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes and she reached over and touched his face in the same manor he'd touched her. When she spoke it was with equal candor.

"I stood at the window of an operating room and willed you to live, for eight years I took care of you in every way I was allowed and every way I knew how and each day we were apart I missed you like I was missing part of my soul."

He bit his lip, before he asked hoarsely, "You missed me?"

She nodded shyly, before asking, "You pined for me?"

Josh swallowed hard, but his eyes didn't leave hers when he whispered, "Everyday." 

They laid there staring at each other with tender emotion. However, the tender eye contact really only lasted for a couple of seconds.

"Okay, I think we've had more than enough woo." Donna declared as she sat up and in one quick movement pulled both her Henley and tank top over her head. Before Josh knew what was going on she quickly unclasped her bra and shimmied out of her pants and underwear. 

Josh's jaw hung open as he stared at Donna. A completely naked Donna. A completely naked Donna stretched out on his bed. Was it possible for a brain to explode from the anticipation of pleasure? She was blonde in places she should be blonde, and pale in places she should be pale and rosy in places she should be rosy… and absolutely perfect in every way.

"Let's do the wild monkey love thing." It was half an announcement and half a question.

Unable to speak, Josh nodded and she launching herself into his arms.

Their bodies instantly melted together-- skin to skin, heat to heat, hard straining muscles against softer more pliant and receptive ones. Josh kissed her everywhere, her face her neck, her breasts, her arms, her legs. There wasn't an inch of skin that he didn't want to explore with his lips and tongue. They reached and touched and caressed and stroked and kissed. 

As they tumbled from one side of the bed to the other, the sweat they were working up caused them to slip and slid erotically against one another. And just when Josh was poised over her and they were about to come together in the most intimate way two people can, Josh stopped. 

He pulled back and looked down at her. "I have a question."

"Now?" Donna asked, her breathing coming in hard lung-straining pants. She wanted him, no… she needed him, right now.

"Yes. About the wild monkey love… is anything special required of me for that? Am I doing it okay? Should it be… I don't know… more wild? Maybe more-"

"Josh…" She interrupted as she wrapped her legs tightly around his and locked her ankles.

"Yes?" He squeaked as she pressed herself up into him.

"This is… this is good. Really, incredibly good. Its wild, its monkey… just make love to me now. Right now."

"Okay," He stared down at her, "But I'm telling you right now, as soon as this is over, I am going to do all the other crap… I promise."

She smiled up at him. "I'll hold you to that… but Josh?"

"Yes?"

"In order for this, right now, to be wild monkey love… you have to finish what you started."

"'Right…" He smiled wolfishly at her and did just that.


End file.
